Leticia Draculair
is an original character from Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? In the original series, she is portrayed as a pure blooded vampire, one of the rarest to exist, and former Demon Lord, and is currently serving as the maid of the No Names community. In the fan-fic series, she is a recurring character and supporting character. She existed in two dimensions currently. Her roles mostly portrayed her original role as a Lord and a vampire. In Ruby Dimension, in route 1, she portrayed as an antagonist facing off with the Symphogear Users, but after Chapter SNE04, she switched sides and became their allies instead. In Pearl Dimension, she hasn't been mention yet but set to appear in the spin-off series of Fairy Tail Series. Appearance Leticia has long blonde hair with curls at the ends. Tied by a ribbon in the form of a huge black bow, it is also bestowed with a function besides the obvious of holding the hair in place. Her blonde bangs covers her forehead and also frames her petite face. Pale skin and red eyes, typical of a vampire, Leticia is considerably short. Leticia's outfit consists of a black collared shirt with a gray tie with an emblem of a cross. She wears a red overcoat over her black shirt. She also wears a white mini skirt with a red hem and attached to it are four belt-like straps that has white equally-armed crosses at the end of each. Leticia also wears striped black and grey thigh-highs and black boots to complete her outfit. Leticia can also take on another, taller and more mature form that turns her into a true and pure blooded vampire. This form, however, requires Leticia to remove her ribbon; therefore, the ribbon acts as the device which seals her into that child-like form. Personality Ruby Dimension Leticia is a quiet and reserved girl, preferring to go with the flow rather than assert herself. Leticia is someone who can make decisions calmly. She is normally soft spoken when in her younger form, but in her older form she is more outspoken and shows her emotions more clearly. She is quite prideful in her status as a vampire and former Demon Lord, though was willing to discard everything for the sake of her friends. Leticia cares greatly for her home world and friends and wants nothing but the best for the current members. That's why she joined forces with Black Percher when she heard about most of the demon lords are been killed by a Symphogear User with a spear. Once rescued from suffering Pain, Leticia showed her gratitude by accepting the offer to joining S.O.N.G. Pearl Dimension Leticia is a quiet and reserved girl, preferring to go with the flow rather than assert herself. Leticia is someone who can make decisions calmly. She is normally soft spoken when in her younger form, but in her older form she is more outspoken and shows her emotions more clearly. She is quite prideful in her status as a vampire and Demon Lord. She disgusted and holds a hatred toward humans, but the reason is unknown. She also underestimates her opponents since she prideful for her status. List of Appearances Ruby Dimension :Main Article : Leticia Draculair/Ruby Dimension Pearl Dimension :Main Article : Leticia Draculair/Pearl Dimension Abilities & Powers As a pure-blooded vampire, she can control darkness and is able to Gift others with the Gift of Vampirism, allowing a person to become a Demonic Species. However she still retains the overall weakness of the vampire race, that being the sun's rays. However, she was able to stay under the sun at the beach with the others because there's a vast barrier above the Little Garden. Leticia possesses a strength that surpasses most humans and a combat ability that has been honed for over one thousand years. She is skilled in swordsmanship and utilizing a lance. *'of Vampire' - Details are unknown, but the Lord of Vampire is a Gift that contained a portion of Leticia's soul. It was shown that her power could control darkness and she was able to control the roots of a vampiric tree, create powerful gust of wind, form angel-like wings behind her back, summon her lance at will, and even grant the Gift of Beastification to others. Demon Lord - the deity endowed with a special privileged status and a huge amount of spiritual energy. Demon Lord is conceptually impossible to win without having the power to destroy stars. *'Divine resistance' - according to the nature of its essence and huge levels of spiritual powers, the demon lords have a strong resistance to all forms of natural and supernatural influences. *'Physical Invincibility' - being materialized concepts demon lords can not be destroyed by conventional physical attacks such damage caused to them is insignificant and irrelevant. *'Astral manipulation' - the ability to allow demon lords to work on the spiritual and astral level, which allows them to do damage to another Lord, which are immune to ordinary physical attacks ignore the intangibility and enjoy the spiritual senses. Demon Lord is also endowed with the ability to convert their own spiritual powers into pure destructive energy. Etymology :Leticia : Is a Spanish form of Letitia. From the Late Latin name Laetitia which meant "joy, happiness". This was the name of an obscure saint, who is revered mainly in Spain. It was in use in England during the Middle Ages, usually in the spelling Lettice, and it was revived in the 18th century. :Draculair : Derived from the Vampire known as Dracula. Trivia Category:Character Overviews Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Demon Lords Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists